


And We Rise

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I ship Steve and Natasha with happiness and each other, I've written several fics like this, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Missing Scene, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Revelations, Romance, but who cares because they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After returning from a failed date with the wrong woman, Steve makes a surprising confession to Natasha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	And We Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure fluff. Enjoy.💞

* * *

"How’d your date with Sharon go?"

Steve chuckled as he closed his apartment door. He expected Natasha to be waiting for him when he got back. She’d been doing this for the past couple of weeks and coming up with movies for them to watch or games to play - so far, The Best Years of our Lives was his favorite classic film and Sorry was his favorite board game.

In the three years that they’ve worked together, Steve and Natasha had become an unlikely pair. It took him some time to figure the redhead out, but little by little, she let him see the person behind her Black Widow persona. That was something the soldier was grateful for because it helped their working relationship and their personal one.

Of course, Steve's feelings for his partner had slowly blossomed into a deep appreciation and affection. He hadn’t said anything to her since he didn’t want to make things awkward between them. That still couldn’t change the attraction he felt towards her. As a matter of fact, he’d hoped that all of her pestering to get him a date was just a cover for _her_ wanting to be with him.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t expressed an interest in him beyond her playful teasing. This could’ve made Steve bitter, but he didn’t allow that to happen. Natasha was an adult and she could like who she wanted. So what if she didn’t care for him in a romantic sense? He was just as happy to be her friend - well, _almost_ as happy.

She’d been trying her damndest to get him on a date with one of his SHIELD coworkers. For the first few months, he just dodged every woman she suggested with a good enough excuse for not going out with her. Last night he caved.

Steve wasn’t a lonely man by any means, but he did want a special woman in his life. So he asked Natasha to get him in touch with Sharon. She did - a bit too enthusiastically - and he and the blonde agent set a date for tonight. Sharon was a nice woman, but he didn’t feel right sitting in that restaurant with her. It certainly didn’t help that, in the back of his mind, he imagined Natasha in the chair across from him.

"It didn’t." He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, opened the fridge to pull out a cold bottle of Virgil's root beer and took a long swig.

Natasha frowned and got up from the couch where she’d been reclining. She wore a yellow short sleeved top with a pair of black jeans. A pair of her trusty ankle boots were sticking out from under the table and she padded to him in her sock feet.

"Explanation, please. What do you mean it didn’t?"

"Sharon's a good agent and she’s attractive, but I don’t think she’s the one for me."

"Spoken from a man who hasn’t been on a date before." Natasha rose her eyebrow at him. "You’re too picky, Steve. I’ve given you eighty-seven prospects and you’ve shut them down every time."

"I know. I’m sorry if you feel like I’m wasting your time." He sent her an apologetic look.

Before she spoke again, Natasha watched him closely and thought to herself. _Maybe the only reason he went on that date with Sharon was to pacify me. I **have** been pushing him to go on a date for months. He’s too much of a good guy to tell me to shut up, so maybe this was his way of giving in..._

A sense of guilt and resentment bubbled up in her gut. What if he eventually did find a woman he liked? They'd spend a lot of time together and that meant Natasha wouldn’t be able to come over his apartment at random times like she had been. She’d have to go to the front door and wait for him to answer. Ugh, that wasn’t her style at all.

"Don’t apologize. I’ll just have to find another girl for you." She did her best not to sound resigned.

"No. I appreciate your playing matchmaker for me, but none of those women have what I’m really looking for."

"And what are you looking for?"

His blue eyes penetrated hers as he replied, "Shared life experience."

Instantly, she was taken back to that time in the truck when they talked about him not having anyone special in his life. It was an important moment in their friendship because they both let their guard down and were completely honest with each other. Moments like that rarely came in Natasha's life, so she cherished that memory.

Something in Steve's voice made her lips tremble. There was a tinge of longing and resoluteness in his tone that both terrified and excited her.

"I hear it’s kind of hard to find someone like that."

"Usually, but it’s easier when she’s been by your side for a long time." He came closer to her and took her hand in his, holding it close to his chest.

Natasha's breathing was shallow and she stared up at Steve, her green eyes wide with realization at what he was saying. "You mean...?"

"It’s you, Nat. In the forties, I never felt like things were so right with Peggy, not the way it is with us. I think she was just a prelude to someone better. And that’s you. You're the one person whom I love spending time with and we compliment each other perfectly."

Her eyelashes fluttered and she licked her lips, unsure of what to say. The warmth in his gaze was genuine and she reveled in it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he returned the embrace, moving his hands to her waist. The motion brought them so close that they could feel one another's rapid heartbeat.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special," she whispered, a smile on her lips.

"It’s not hard when she’s already special all by herself."

"God." She placed her palms on his chest and pulled away slightly to meet his eyes with hers. "Steve, I..." Once again, she hadn’t a clue what to say, so instead of using her words, she let her lips do the talking.

Pulling his head down to hers, she pressed her mouth to his in a hard, passionate kiss. At first, his hands stayed at his sides as he was no doubt surprised by what she just did. However, he quickly got over it and slid his hands around her waist, a motion that brought their bodies closer together.

The smooch started out gentle and gradually became heated. Natasha felt Steve’s length brush her thigh and she let out a mewl of delight. Her nails scratched at the back of his shirt, digging into the skin underneath and imprinting half moon marks on his flesh. She nudged him down the hall and into his bedroom.

When they reached his room, she pushed him onto the king-sized bed and shut the door with her foot. He was so entranced by the headiness of the moment that he almost missed her fingers groping at his pants. Immediately, he tensed up and caught her hands before she could explore what lie beneath his boxers.

Natasha knew something was wrong when he stopped her from touching him and she reluctantly separated their lips, sending him a questioning gaze. "What is it?"

Steve's facial expression was very serious and his brow furrowed as he seemed to consider what his next words would be. Natasha knew his looks very well in the time they’d become partners and she sat there, waiting patiently for him to speak. Normally, she wasn’t the best at being patient with people, but she didn’t mind if it was him.

"I’m a virgin."

Ah. She had a feeling that’s what he was going to say. It endeared him to her even more and the light blush in his cheeks made her smile. How could he be so sexy and adorable at the same time?

"Do you think that matters? I don’t care. Hell, if you want, I can fix that for you." Her eyes sparkled in mischief as her palm rested on his knee.

He looked a bit flustered, but he did laugh. "I have no doubt about that." She told him once that she never had to sleep with a target when she was with the KGB and she wasn’t a virgin, but she didn’t just sleep with anyone. 

If she was going to let a man in her bed she needed to trust him. She may not be in love, but there had to be a serious affection for her to allow him such an intimacy. Judging from her amorous behavior, Natasha definitely had a strong liking for Steve.

"Don’t get me wrong. I want that, more than anything. I’ve dreamed about you and me like this a million times, but I don’t want to just take you to my bed without wooing you properly."

_And just like that, he becomes even more perfect. How does he do it?_

"I had no idea you planned to woo me, Steve, but if that’s what you want, I can respect it. I think I’ll love it too." She nuzzled his nose with hers. "Just don’t expect me to keep my hands off you now that I know how we both feel."

"Are you saying I’m irresistible?" He smirked.

"Maybe," she teased. "So I’m guessing your plan is to wine and dine me, hm?"

"Do you mind?"

Natasha laughed softly, sliding her hand across the expanse of his chest and stopping at his side. He was strong, but still a sweetheart underneath all that muscle. It wouldn’t take long for her to fall for him. She'd already started to anyway.

"Not at all. I’ve never been on an actual date before."

"Neither have I, so we’re on equal footing. Is there any place you’d like to go in particular?"

"Well, there’s a Japanese restaurant downtown called Tanaka's. It’s pretty high class and the majority of their reviews have been four or five stars. I’ve been meaning to go, but I never had an opportunity...until now." She bit her lip and looked at him curiously.

"You thinking what I’m thinking?"

Her eyes brightened as she realized they were on the same wavelength. "Yeah. We could go tonight. They open at four and it’s just turned six."

"Alright, let me take a quick shower and I’ll be ready in ten minutes."

"I could join you," came her seductive response and she covered his lips with hers, sliding her tongue into his mouth to tease him.

It was a struggle to get control of himself and pull back, but he managed. "If you did, we'd never leave the bathroom. Come on. Go get dressed." He nudged her with his hip and she sighed exaggeratedly, walking to the door of his bedroom.

"Fine, but when we get back, you’re gonna pay for making me wait." She smirked at him and sauntered away.

Those words held a promise that Steve was eager to see fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
